


The devil, he’s at my door and I know what he came here for

by Gaynarok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Bottom Thor/Top Loki, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Slow Build, Top Loki (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynarok/pseuds/Gaynarok
Summary: Loki was walking sex appeal, he had no seen flaw, and carried himself so effortlessly with a confidence he could only wish to have.  Thinking back, maybe Loki had been his gay awakening, he never had eyes for other girl’s or guys, just Loki.  It was always, Loki.  He can’t imagine life without his uncle in it, he’d always been there, Loki was the person he needed his father to be.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	The devil, he’s at my door and I know what he came here for

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes before you read; Thor is nineteen, Loki is 35. This also contains incest, if that bothers you please do not read. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I had so much fun writing this I’m almost sad to be finished. Unbeta’d all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!!

Thor watches up at the stars, quietly, they twinkle bright in the dark sky and the slight rock of the yacht and eight tequila shots make his head spin and the stars blur together.  _ Beautiful,  _ he thinks, heavy footsteps draw his attention and he watches as Loki comes up and sits down beside him, his pale skin shines bright in the dark and it reminds him of the stars he was just watching,  _ even more beautiful _ . 

Loki sets a hand on his knee, “You still alive kiddo?” Thor snorts, and begins to sit up, he giggles with the effort, his head feeling ten pounds heavier. 

“You….you know  _ what _ ?” Thor laughs, “I want ramen right now.” 

“ _ Ramen _ ?” Loki laughs, “that shit is disgusting.” 

  
  


“Hey! It’s all you can afford when you’re a broke college kid, man.” 

  
  


Loki stares at Thor. “That’s funny. You're telling me the dorms in that big fancy college don't hold more than ramen?” 

  
  


“...he hates me.” Thor whispers,going quiet, “He only paid for my college so I would leave...he’s always been nicer,done  _ more  _ for Tyr and Balder, he doesn’t...he won’t give me any money and keeping a job while trying to stay in college doesn’t work. Plus, he wouldn’t pay for a dorm, so I live off campus in a shabby apartment downtown. I can barely afford my rent, let alone food.” 

  
  


Loki stares at him,brows drawn down in confusion. “Are you serious?” 

  
  


Thor lays back down, “yeah. M’tired, will you drive me home?” 

  
  


“This is where you live?” Loki stares at the apartment complex with distaste, his eyes roaming over the faded and chipped pale paint over the bricks, it’s small, only three floors and half of the windows covered with newspaper or wood. 

Thor stirs from the passenger seat, “oh, thanks for the ride Uncle Loki.” He leans over the console and pecks his cheek, “Love you.” 

“Do you need help?” 

Thor undoes his buckle and opens the door, looking back at Loki as he steps out, “Nah, I’m okay. Have a safe drive home.” 

“Alright. Bye kiddo.”

  
  


**—**

  
  


“Looks like this month is already paid, sir.” 

  
  


Thor sighs, “Yeah, it said that online, but I know I haven’t paid.” 

  
  


“Is it possible you’ve forgotten?” 

  
  


Thor shakes his head, “No ma'am.” Thor laughs, “I could hardly afford my monthly box of ramen, believe me. I would know if I did.” 

  
  


She nods, “Alright, if your bills are automatic then it’s possible someone deposited money and it went through.” 

  
  


“Can you see who deposited?” 

  
  


“Looks like someone by the name of Laufeyson.”

  
  


“Oh...um that’s my uncle.” 

  
  


She laughs, “Mystery solved! You should be happy, not everyday someone pays your bills.” 

Thor laughs, offers an awkward smile and leaves the bank. Outside he sits in the parking lot for nearly ten minutes, phone in hand, his fingers hovering over the send button, before he gets the guts and clicks it. 

  
  


_ next time u wanna pay my bills without telling me, make sure you put extra to pay for the wasted gas across town.  _

  
  


**I have no idea what you’re talking about**

  
  


_ I’m serious, I don’t need ur pity Loki. I’m okay.  _

  
  


**What? An uncle can’t help his Nephew?**

  
  


_ Thanks I guess.  _

  
  


The next time, he’s checking his balance before he gets ready to walk to the store and finds an extra hundred. He doesn’t plan on using it, but when he gets to the store he realizes he could make himself something real for dinner instead of microwaved frozen food or ramen. So, he buys himself some meat and fresh vegetables for the week with the extra cash, leaving the store with a rumbling stomach thinking about the home cooked meal he can make.

  
  


Later, as he’s sitting down to eat his hot food, he snaps a quick picture and sends it to Loki. 

  
  


_ Thank you.  _

  
  


**No problem, love.**

  
  


Over the next few weeks, Loki continues to randomly put cash into his account. Each time making him feel less and less guilty about spending it. Which is maybe why he gets the idea to buy Loki’s favorite dinner items and text him to come over for dinner. 

  
  


_ Hey uncle Loki, I bought food to make lasagna. Come over?  _

  
  


**You had me at lasagna.**

  
  


_ Dinners at 5. _

  
  


He starts preparing everything at three, making some rolls from scratch watching a YouTube tutorial. He puts the dough in the fridge to set for an hour, as he waits he begins to mix up the cheese mixtures and cook the meat. Getting everything put together is harder than he expects, watching the same YouTube tutorial on how to properly spread the cheese and to make sure the sauce was the perfect consistency so the noodles would soften. Once finished, he preheats the oven, pulls the dough from the fridge, and begins to knead and cut the dough into roll form. 

When he’s placing the lasagna in the oven, a knock on the door sounds through the apartment— he smiles, heading to the door and opening it. Loki stands on the other side, holding a bottle of wine. 

“I know I’m early, but I thought maybe we could enjoy some wine and watch a movie before dinner.” 

“I actually don’t have a TV.” 

  
  


“ _ What _ ?” 

“Yeah. I had to sell mine I brought with me to get my books for college.” 

  
  


“Alright. We will drink wine and talk like we’re 50’s housewives then.” 

The night goes amazing, while the food cooks he and Loki talk about his grades and how he wants to go into child services and be a social worker. Loki gushes over him, explaining how proud of Thor he is for not giving into Odin and following his path even if it means he’s cut off. Thor doesn’t exactly feel the same, never less, having someone say they are proud of him makes him feel giddy and bashful. Loki's attention is  _ weird _ but in a good way, Thor asks about the family business, Loki’s personal life and can’t explain why he feels such a rush of happiness when Loki says he’s single. Later, when the lasagna is finished they both eat nearly half the pan and empty the wine bottle. 

Loki leaves before eleven, promising for the fifth time he’s perfectly fine to drive, “I had  _ two _ glasses Thor, you drank the rest. If any of us are drunk, it’s most definitely  _ you _ , squirt. Go and get some sleep and text me in the morning how much you hate me for getting you hungover.” 

  
  


Loki wasn’t kidding. The next morning he wakes up with a raging hangover and spends the next thirty minutes dry heaving into his toilet. After he brushes his teeth and showers, he texts Loki a gif of someone’s head in the toilet with three ‘😷😷😷’ underneath it. 

  
  


**I’m on my lunch break, heading over to your place with my favorite hangover burger order.**

  
  


_ I love you so much right now. If you weren’t my uncle I might kiss you.  _

  
  


He regrets the message as soon as he sends it, but his head hurts too bad to care about it. Fifteen minutes later, Loki comes through the door with three full bags of food and a large sprite to settle Thor’s stomach. Thor’s lying on the couch, pillow settled over his head to shield the sunlight glaring through the window. Loki sets the food and drinks down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Thor peeks his head out from under the pillow, squinting his eyes up at Loki. The sunlight catches his cheekbones and Thor feels warmth spread in his chest at how beautiful Loki looks at that moment. It’s ruined though, when his stomach rumbles loudly at the smell of food. Loki grins, patting Thor’s stomach with a heavy hand. 

  
  


“Get up and eat your lunch. I have to leave, I gotta be back at the office in fifteen.” 

  
  


Thor’s disappointed Loki isn’t eating lunch with him, he smiles anyway, leaning up to give Loki a one armed hug around the waist, careful not to wrinkle his Armani suit. He looks good, really good, Loki always looked nice, with his heavy silver rings and perfectly tailored suits and when he moved  _ just  _ right you got the glittery peep of his silver chain he wore. He looked every bit the sexy, hard ass businessman he was perceived as. 

  
  


“Thanks Uncle Loki. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you too, kiddo. Eat, take some painkillers and rest. Don’t overwork yourself today.” 

  
  


Thor eats the two burgers and large fry and gulps down the sprite before taking a shower. Thank  _ god, _ he doesn’t have class today, the food helped him feel better but he’s tired and his head stills throbs with too much movement. 

  
  


_ I'm never drinking again.  _

  
  


-

Two days later he gets a knock on the door. He’s sitting on the floor papers and his books spread around him on the coffee table, posty notes stuck on half of them. 

  
  


_ Look at page 84  _ **_again_ ** _. _

  
  


_ Ask the professor about.  _

  
  


_ Google what this word means.  _

  
  


He stands up, going to the door, he doesn’t worry about putting his sweats back on. It’s probably Loki anyway, no one else knows where he lives besides Odin. He opens the door and blanches, two men in khakis and dark blue shirts stand there and Thor suddenly regrets not peeping through the hole so he’s not standing there in boxers and his shirt from yesterday with a mustard stain on the collar. 

  
  


“Uh, can I help you?” 

  
  


“Are you Thor?” The one on the right asks, “We have a TV delivery for Thor Odinson.” 

  
  


Thor cocks his head, “I didn’t order a TV.”

  
  


“Loki told us to tell you it was a gift.” 

  
  


_ I’m gonna kill him.  _ Thor thinks, he steps aside, “Okay, yeah yeah, put it on the floor over there in front of the coffee table I guess.” 

  
  


“We have a TV stand too.” 

  
  


Once the movers get the TV and stand in his apartment he grabs his phone from the coffee table and immediately calls Loki. 

  
  


“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Hey maybe the next you order me a tv tell me so I don’t answer the door in boxers and a stained t shirt.”

  
  


Loki laughs though the receiver,  __ “ _ Well where’s the fun in that? _ ”

Thor runs a hand over his face, “Are you busy right now?”

  
  


“ _ No. I’m taking the day off, why? _ ” 

  
  


“Since you wanna not tell me things. How about you come over and help me set this shit up?” 

  
  


“ _ I’ll bring dinner. _ ” 

  
  


Thor quickly learns that Loki is trying to make him fat, constantly dropping by on his lunch break to bring me food or an iced coffee and at least three days out of the week he’s making dinner for him and Loki. They eat dinner on the couch, watching random movies on Netflix while getting wine drunk before passing out, Loki on the couch and Thor on the carpet below him. It’s almost like a routine now, he never goes more than a day without seeing Loki. He likes it, maybe too  _ much. _ These feelings he’s always felt on some level for his Uncle surface quickly, leaving him submerged and choking on the confusing feelings he has everytime Loki touches him. His skin buzzes with life, nauseated with butterflies in his stomach, at night when Loki texts him  **goodnight, love.** He can’t help the stupid cheese that takes over his face— but the  _ guilt,  _ is killing him. He hates himself for falling for his uncle, blood or not, this is the man that helped his father raise him, watched him teeter around with a binki in his mouth and grow into a young man. He feels  _ dirty _ , like he’s a kid with his hand in the cookie jar just as his mom walks into the kitchen, but the rush of the wrongness of it all is like a sweet high and he can’t help but crave more. 

  
  


He starts slowly, sitting closer to Loki while they watch a movie, resting a hand high on his thigh when Loki makes him laugh. Just pressing the tiptoe over the line they shouldn’t be crossing. Sometimes like last night, Loki will glance at him, question in his eyes. Thor gives him it right back,  _ is this okay?  _ And Loki will simply smirk. It’s thrilling and he wants Loki to just fucking take it, see what he’s suggesting and then do whatever he wants with him. 

  
  


Loki has to leave for a few weeks, take a trip for Odin to finalize a deal on the other side of the world. Loki makes sure he has enough in his account to be comfortable while he’s gone, but dinner is lonely without Loki. 

  
  


_ Eating lasagna without you seems wrong,  _ he texts him, with a picture of his plate. 

Two minutes later, his phone rings with the distinct ring of FaceTime. He answers immediately, watching as Loki comes into his screen, he’s laying in bed, his hair a mess and in nothing but a hotel robe. Loki smiles at him tiredly, it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

  
  


“Hey my love.”

  
  


Thor’s face reddens, flushing down his neck. “Hey uncle Loki.”

  
  


“Set your phone up and talk to me while you eat.” 

  
  


Thor gets up from the table and grabs the paper towel holder from the counter, he sets his phone up and begins to eat quietly. Listening to Loki talk about his day and the asshole Odin sent him to deal with, Thor sympathizes, explaining to Loki about his prof giving him a grade down for not shading the bubble in  _ completely _ . Thor had left class, feeling embarrassed and angry. 

  
  


“When I get home that fucker is getting the nastiest, smelliest, disgusting rotten fish thrown in his backseat. I have a guy. Fuck him, darling, I’m sure you did wonderful.” 

  
  


Thor smiles sheepishly, “How long do you think before you’ll be home?” 

  
  


“I don’t know. I’m hoping I can get this asshole to crack tomorrow, because if not I’m coming home anyway, fuck this. I’ve used everything I can think of for the past week and this fucker hasn’t given up yet and I’m not kneeling for some meathead grandpa like him.” 

  
  


Thor laughs, “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that Loki doesn’t kneel for anyone. You’ll get him. I know it.” 

  
  


“Oh I kneel. Just not for creepy,shitbag, business men, I only kneel for cute blondes with baby blue eyes.” Loki says, with a wink. 

  
  


Thor chokes on his bite of food, sputtering and coughing for a moment, his face going beet red.

  
  


“That was very attractive.” 

  
  


Thor grimaces, “Sorry.” 

-

Loki does end up closing the deal the next day and flys home, by the next afternoon Loki’s back on his couch, sleeping soundly while he does his homework. Halfway through, he stops, rubbing his eyes tiredly, Loki shifts from behind him. 

  
  


“Come up here and cuddle with me. Let’s take a nap.” 

  
  


Thor nearly refuses, this was dangerous territory, the last thing he needed was to pop a boner while cuddling with his uncle. But Loki opens his arms, and Thor can’t resist, he slides his glasses off his face and knee walks over to the couch before crawling into Loki. Laying his weight equally over him and resting his face in the crook of his neck. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with feeling, the intimacy of being this close to him. Tears suddenly came forth and he blinked hard three times to keep them at bay; He was so profoundly in love with Loki. Loki, with his strong features, and smile that could light up a room. Loki was walking sex appeal, he had no seen flaw, and carried himself so effortlessly with a confidence he could only wish to have. Thinking back, maybe Loki had been his gay awakening, he never had eyes for other girl’s or guys, just Loki. It was always,  _ Loki _ . He can’t imagine life without his uncle in it, he’d always been there, Loki was the person he needed his father to be. 

  
  


He nuzzles closer, just lightly testing the waters with a small press of lips against Loki’s neck, his chain cooling against his burning face. He waits for a reaction, but Loki just lets out a light snore and Thor he can’t decide if he’s disappointed or not. 

  
  


-

  
  


Summer finally hits a high of 107 and of course that morning he wakes up to his landlord explaining the air conditioning unit had broken overnight and would take a few days to get it fixed. Loki texts him as he’s brushing his teeth;  _ sushi for lunch 🥢  _

Before Loki comes with lunch, he jumps in the shower and washes off with cold water and once he gets out. He walks around his apartment and picks up all of his dirty clothes, planning on asking Loki to drop him off at the laundry mat when he goes back to work. 

“Holy  _ hell _ . Why is it so  _ fucking _ hot in here?” 

  
  


“The AC unit broke last night I guess. It won’t be working again for a few days.” 

  
  


“Jesus. Pack your shit, you’re coming to stay with me until it’s fixed.” 

  
  


Thor stops, looking at Loki where he’s bent over picking up his dirty shirt off the floor, “You don’t have to do that Loki. I’ll be fine.” 

  
  


“ _ Thor _ , this isn’t something I’m considering debatable, so go pack some stuff and let’s go back to my place or I’m gonna hog tie you and you won’t have a choice.” 

  
  


Thor nods, “Alright, okay, can you drop me off at the laundromat later though? I’ve got a laundry to do.”

  
  


“You can use my washer and dryer. Please for the love of god,  _ pack.your.shit. _ ” 

  
  


Thor throws his hands up in mock surrender, “okay,  _ okay _ , I’m going. Jeez.” He quickly takes out his duffle bag and shoves enough underwear, socks, shirts and shorts for a few days into it. He slings the bag over his shoulder, rests the laundry basket on his hip,yanks his iPhone cable from the wall and heads back out into the livingroom to meet Loki again. 

  
  


“Ready?” 

  
  


Thor nods, grabbing his laptop and charger along with his phone and throwing it on top of the clothes. 

  
  


“Let’s go then. If I stand in this broiler any longer I might actually burst into flames.” 

  
  


Thor laughs. 

  
  


—-

Loki’s house is something out of a movie. Thor had grown up in luxury, while this wasn’t something he hadn't seen, it definitely wasn’t something he’d been able to appreciate since he was sixteen and graduated and had been forced to move out a week later. 

The first thing Loki does is take him past the kitchen and down the hall into the laundry room. They start his clothes and Thor can’t help the way his face gets red when he realizes how bad they actually smell. 

Loki always smelled like Tom Ford and Dior and the best Thor could afford was the occasional splurge on old spice. 

  
  


“I can’t stay long. Sushi is on the counter and you’re free to help yourself to anything in the fridge, tv and have free range of the house. I’ll be home around seven maybe later. The guest room is upstairs, down the hall and to the right. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, love.” Loki says and bids him a quick goodbye with a kiss to the cheek. Thor’s heart swells with the domestication of it all and he gives Loki a warm, red cheeked, smile as he slips out of the laundry room and a few moments later Thor hears the door open and close. 

The first thing he does once he’s alone is sweep the house. He doesn’t invade Loki’s privacy by going through anything, just glances in the rooms, taking the home in. With the laundry started and his stroll done, he grabs his sushi and drops down on the couch to watch some tv and eat lunch. 

  
  


_ Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Prime  _ **_with all premium subscriptions?!_ ** Thor can already feel the sadness creeping in his chest when he has to leave. That’s how he remains for the rest of the day, on the couch, unmoving except for the occasional bathroom break or drink refill. He does sit up and fix his wrinkled clothes when the apartment door clicks and opens. 

  
  


“Hey, kiddo.” 

  
  


Thor smiles, then stretches his arms above his head with a loud yawn and groan. “Hey, how was work?” 

  
  


“With Odin? As always, terrible, no good, very bad, want me to go on?” 

Thor chuckles, “No. I lived with that asshole. I know what he’s like.” Thor pauses, watching Loki for a moment as he takes off his coat, unbuttons the first few buttons of his undershirt, Thor has to look away when he begins to roll up the sleeves. His cock began to take a little too  _ much  _ interest in what his uncle was doing. He wonders idly if Loki knows the effect he has on people, then feels a twinge of jealousy thinking about all the men and women his uncle has banged, the fact they got the luxury of seeing all that eroticism and beauty  _ naked _ , such an intimate, sacred thing to have, he thinks with a flush of jealous anger. 

  
  


Thor coughs, discreetly adjusts his shorts and asks Loki what he wants to do for dinner. 

  
  


“How about I let you borrow one of my suits and we go drive out to Alexander’s?” 

  
  


Thor nods enthusiastically, he hadn’t been there since his fifteenth birthday, it had been his favorite restaurant; they had the best steak you could eat. Thor’s mouth was already watering thinking about one. 

  
  


“Can we go now?” 

  
  


Loki laughs, a deep wonderful sound, “Calm yourself, let me get showered and changed and we’ll leave.” 

  
  


Thor’s brain goes straight to his dick when Loki comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. It sits low on his jutting hips, Thor’s eyes follow the trail of course, dark hair that disappears into the towel. 

  
  


“Thor?” 

  
  


Thor snaps back to attention. “Huh?”

  
  


“I said the shower is free if you’d like to go take one.” 

  
  


“Oh. Yeah,” Thor clears his throat, stands and heads to the bathroom. 

  
  


“I left you a towel on the counter!” 

  
  


Thor closes the bathroom door shut with a loud sigh. Resting back against the door, slumping. God, he was so  _ fucked _ . 

  
  


After the shower, he finds a button down and grey slacks on the guest bed. He brushes his hair back into a nice tight bun, slips on the crisp white shirt— for a moment he flashes back to another moment, the day of Hermod’s funeral. He had been fifteen, it was sudden and brutal. Nothing preparing him for losing his best friend and brother. He sucks in a deep long breath, a shaky hand pressing down the fabric and tucking the hem into the slacks. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on  _ that _ , he had a date with his uncle and he wasn’t gonna let anything ruin his mood tonight. He finishes up with socks and his grey vans. He glances over at himself in the mirror, he looked... _ hot _ . 

A knock catches his attention and he finds Loki staring at him in the doorway; Loki looked similar to him, he had his dark maroon button down, the first few buttons undone to show off his silver chain and tight black slacks. 

  
  


“Wow. You look really good Uncle Loki.”

  
  


“Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself. Are you ready to go?” 

  
  


—

  
  


He had forgotten how nice Alexander’s was,as soon as the owner saw Loki he was buzzing over quickly and escorting them back to the private room; all red brick and low lights with matching maroon tablecloths. 

“Always a pleasure to have you Mr.Laufeyson. What would you and your guest like to start with to drink?”

They both sit. “Champagne. Top shelf, bring the whole bottle.” 

Thor felt out of place. He always did. Before Odin had kicked him out, when they would go to places like these and dress up, Thor never felt like he belonged among his parents and siblings. Sticking out like a sore thumb. He was nervous, his hands trembling as he sipped from the complimentary glass of water. 

“Are you okay?” Loki asks, his eyes watching Thor’s hand. 

“Yeah. Of course. I’m...I’m just a little. I don’t know. Just nervous.” He gives Loki the fakest smile he can muster and hopes he buys it. He doesn’t but leaves the subject alone and moves on to asking him what he was thinking about ordering. 

“I always get the sirloin with sautéed shrimp with a loaded baked potato.” 

“Mm. Good choice.” 

  
  


—

  
  


They eat slowly, quietly conversating. 

  
  


“You know, I feel like I’ve never properly thanked you. I really do appreciate it.” 

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


Thor flushes. Smiling sheepishly. “Okay, good. I love you, uncle Loki.” Thor means it, deeply, more than just familiar. He loves him so much, it’s like he can choke on it— Loki was beautiful, intelligent, and good hearted. He had this aura that drew you in and had you under this spell. 

  
  


“I love you too, kiddo.” 

  
  


—

The drive home is tense, Thor’s tipsy, his tongue loose and he feels more carefree. Maybe that’s why he suddenly reaches over, slides a hand on the inside of Loki’s thigh. He doesn’t say anything or move it, so his hand stays there the rest of the ride. 

On the way in, Loki places a hand of his lower back leaning him inside and it sets a fire in his gut, almost enough to make him drop to his knees and worship Loki like he deserves— he won’t, the thought of rejection from the one person who loves him for  _ him _ Is too scary. 

“I made up the guest bed and changed everything out, help yourself to anything,  _ seriously _ , just try and be quiet. I have to be up early for work. You’re welcome to stay out here and watch tv.”

Thor nods, “Okay. Thank you uncle Loki. I love you, goodnight.” He gives Loki a small kiss to his cheek, then watches him silently as he walks to his own room and closes the door. He takes Loki up on the offer of watching tv for a while after he changes into a pair of sweats. It isn’t until much later when he checks the time and realizes the time and heads to bed. 

—

  
  


“Pancakes and bacon are in the microwave, coffees hot. I gotta go, I’ll see you after work love.” 

Thor flushes with the domesticity of it all— he wishes solemnly he didn’t have to leave once his apartment was fixed. He eats on the couch watching reruns of an old Disney show, then quickly cleans up the kitchen and takes a shower before settling back down on the couch to start his schoolwork for tomorrow. 

That’s how Loki finds him hours later, a bag of chips and empty water bottles, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and typing vigorously on his MacBook. 

“You have class tomorrow, right? I’ll drive you before work.” 

Thor shakes his head, “I can take the bus, it’s no problem. I don’t have class till nine.” 

Loki makes a noise that indicates he doesn’t exactly like the idea of him taking the city bus. “You have your license?” 

Thor stops typing, looking over at Loki, “Yes?...why?” 

“You can drive the Porsche. It’s in the garage.” 

Thor’s mouth gapes, “No. absolutely not.” 

“Why?” 

“Because! Because...I don’t know, I just don’t feel  _ right  _ driving your car. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did something to it.” 

Loki laughs, “And? It’s fine. It’s just a car, Thor. Besides I trust you.” 

Thor gives him a look, then sighs, “Fine.” 

“Pizza for dinner? I’ll have it delivered.” 

Thor nods and goes back to working on his essay. 

Later, after two large pizzas and a glass of wine. Thor asks, “Do you have a bathtub? I’d really enjoy a hot bath before bed.” 

“Yeah. It’s in the master bath, the one connected to my room. Go ahead. There’s bath stuff under the sink.” 

Thor thanks him and heads into Loki’s room— Loki’s room is different than he imagined, it’s tasteful, a king bed with a dark green interior. He cuts a right into the master bath and stands admiring it for a moment; claw foot tub, black marbling along the floor and counters, and a walk in shower with glass doors sits in the corner next to his and her sinks. Loki had class in everything he did, even building his beautiful home. He leans over the tub and turns on the hot water, then ducks down to look at the bath stuff Loki mentioned. 

He grabs the bubble bath,  _ peach sunrise _ , and a washcloth. He pours a good amount of the soap under the flow of the faucet watching it begin to sud up. He waits a few minutes for the tub to fill before he begins to undress and slip into the hot water. 

His eyes close and he rests his head back against the rim of the tub. 

  
  


“You know you can dim the lights, right?” 

  
  


Thor nearly jumps out of skin, water sloshing over the tub and onto the floor. Loki laughs, then grabs some towels from the rack on the wall to throw onto the spilled water. 

  
  


“So messy, what should I do with you? Huh messy boy?”

  
  


Thor’s face flushes, his cock twitching at Loki’s teasing words. A quick glance down ensures that the bubbles and piled high enough to keep his dick out of view of Loki’s wandering eyes—  _ wait _ , Loki was looking at  _ him _ . The flush deepens, his chest and neck going red. He slides down further in the tub, embarrassed. 

“Don’t hide. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” 

_ There it was _ ; that subtle flirting he and Loki had been dancing around for the last month. 

“I’m gonna get ready for bed. I would use the other bath but all of my stuff is in here.” 

It’s awkward for the first few minutes— muscles stiff and he keeps his eyes glued to wall in front of him as Loki changes into his robe and begins to wash his face, slowly his muscles begin to relax back into the hot water, sliding back down to rest his head again eyes drifting closed. It’s almost peaceful listening to Loki quietly do his nightly routine: the soft purr of his face brush, then the gurgle of mouthwash, the scrubbing of teeth, the soft  _ snick _ of floss, and the steady  _ dripdripdrip _ of the water faucet into the tub. He doesn’t even realize he dozed off until there's the gentle brush of fingers against his cheek. 

  
  


“Thor, love, wake up.” 

  
  


Thor’s eyes blink open, blurry as they focus on Loki’s face. “Hey.” He mumbles softly, he wants to go back to sleep, eyes already closing again, “No no no, wake up Thor. Can’t have you drowning in the tub, come on. I got you a warm towel. I put it in the dryer.” 

Thor wines in the back of his throat, but begins to get out of the bath anyway. He’s so tired he doesn’t even care Loki’s seeing him naked or wrapping a towel around his waist and tucking it in. 

“I went ahead and got your clothes from the dryer for you.” 

They walk out into Loki’s room, Thor walks over to the shirt and boxers and slips the boxers on under the towel before sitting and slipping on his shirt. The towel falls off the bed with a quiet thump and Thor can’t resist the soft plush of Loki’s bed. He quietly slides under the covers and lays down eyes falling closed. 

“Just for tonight…” he mumbles.  _ Just for tonight. _

  
  


—

He wakes sometime in the middle of the night, the room pitch black, he shifts until he can feel Loki next to him, then with a quiet huff he cuddles close nosing his way into Loki’s chest. 

“Love you.” He mumbles tiredly. His ears catch the slight purr of Loki’s voice repeating the endearment before he’s drifting back off. 

  
  


—

  
  


When he wakes again, the bed is empty and cold. A note in place where Loki was:  _ keys on counter, garage door code is 1646. Be safe, be home for dinner. Love, Loki.  _

Thor smiles. He starts his morning with a bagel and iced coffee for the drive to school, much like most days he dresses simply in sweatpants and plain tee. Ironically, when he first joined college he dressed nice, that need to be validated so deeply rooted inside of him. Now, he couldn’t give a shit. 

With his coffee and bagel in hand, he grabs the keys off the counter and goes out and opens the garage. He backs out, taking just a moment to feel being behind the wheel again. 

“Who’s car?” Is the first thing he gets asked once he takes his seat next to Jane, his classmate, and friend. 

“My uncles.” 

“You mean sugar daddy?” Darcy from behind them both adds, sticking her head between then to snatch his coffee and take a sip. 

Thor flushes, “No!” 

“He pays your bills, gives you a car, and you live with him? Yeah so totally not your sugar daddy/uncle.” 

Thor grumbles back, taking his coffee from her. 

The day goes by slowly, he’s eager to see Loki again— his feelings for Loki leave him dizzy with want, he never wants to be away from him, the thought that he would soon be back in his apartment makes his chest ache. He wishes he could stay with him forever. 

On the way home from class he decides to stop for food, grabbing him and Loki the greasiest burgers he can find with fries. He isn’t expecting Loki to be home, but when he pulls into the drive, Loki’s car is in the garage already. Excitement pools into his chest. 

“I got us food!” Thor yells as he gets inside.

  
  


“Perfect! Now I don’t have to cook.” 

  
  


Thor laughs, setting the food down on the counter and grabbing two plates from the cabinet. He separates the food on each plate, then walks them over to the couch where Loki is sitting. He hands him his plate, then takes his own seat. 

  
  


“Thanks, kiddo. I appreciate it.” 

  
  


“Of course, it’s the least I can for all you do for me. I do really appreciate everything you do for me.” 

  
  


Loki just smiles. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


When he gets home from class the next day, he gets a text from his landlord letting him know the air conditioning was fixed. It dampens his mood, solemnly coming in the door to flop down on the couch and watch tv until Loki gets home. 

  
  


“Can you drive me back home later? The air conditioning is fixed.” Is the first thing Thor says when Loki comes in. Loki doesn’t say anything, he sets his things down then leans up against the counter. 

  
  


“You know I was thinking, what if you moved in? I have enough space and honestly I feel better if you were here with me. I don’t like you living there.” 

  
  


Thor wants to say yes, he really does, but he can’t. “I don’t know. I feel like after a while you’d get annoyed with having someone else in your space.” 

  
  


Loki rolls his eyes, “Thor do you really think I’d be offering if I didn’t want you here? If you want I’ll keep paying for the apartment and you just stay here, we’ll get the rest of your stuff you need and keep your bed and other stuff there. That way if you ever do want to leave, you have that opportunity.” 

  
  


Thor thinks about it. He really enjoyed it here, with Loki. Plus his school was closer, “Alright. Do you wanna go get my stuff now?” 

  
  


“Sure. We can get dinner too.” 

  
  


—

  
  


After they’ve packed the rest of his clothes and school stuff they drive to a small diner a few miles away to have dinner. 

  
  


“Are you really sure? I just really don’t want you to be obligated because you feel bad for me. I’m really fine Loki.” 

“Seriously, Thor. Stop asking. It’ll be nice to have you around. That house gets lonely sometimes, these past few days have been really great.” 

  
  


Thor smiles sheepishly, cheeks going red. “Okay.” 

  
  


—

  
  


Over the next few weeks, they fall into a routine of sorts; Loki leaves for work, Thor gets up sometime later and makes himself breakfast before leaving for school. By the time he gets home Loki’s normally home from work, making dinner or planning where to eat. But the thing is about good things? They don’t last— he gets out of school early after a class is cut, he’s excited, Loki had today off which meant they could have more time together, that goes out the window when Thor walks in and finds Svad; Loki’s ex boyfriend, standing in the kitchen,  _ naked _ . 

For a moment, he can do nothing but stand there silent watching Svad drink juice,  _ his juice _ , from the bottle completely unaware of Thor’s presence. As on cue, Loki walks in from the hallway,  _ equally naked _ . 

“When you said you needed something to drink I thought that meant you’d be quick, I’m ready for round tw—  _ Thor!”  _ Loki’s suddenly covering himself, Svad’s head snapping around to see Thor too and doing the same. 

“Shit. I didn’t think you’d be back till later.” 

Thor can’t speak over the lump in his throat. Loki was just fucking Svad,  _ lokiwasjustfuckingsvad _ , is all his brain can do. 

  
  


“Sorry.” He whispers, then turns around and walks back outside. He keeps walking, not stopping until he’s back at his old apartment building. He walks up to his apartment and thanks god he still carried his key around out of habit. He drops his bag by the door and sits down on the couch. 

  
  


He doesn’t understand. He thought Loki and Svad had broken up, he thought, he  _ thought _ , god he was so fucking stupid. Of course Loki wouldn’t want him, he was his nephew for fuckssake. It was what he feared all along, Loki was only flirting, being nice because he felt bad. That was it, nothing more. What Thor felt was not mutual and that’s the hardest fucking pill to swallow. 

He sits there, crying quietly, only the occasional sniffle echoing around the nearly bare apartment until the sun is setting outside the windows. He switches to the bed after that, going to sleep without eating.

  
  


—

  
  


He goes to school the next day in his clothes from yesterday. Flopping down next to Jane. 

  
  


“Jesus Christ. You look like shit, no offense.” 

  
  


“Leave me alone.” Is all he says, looking away from her gaze and pulling his laptop out of his bag. 

  
  


“What happened?”

  
  


“Loki and Svad are back together and I feel incredibly stupid for ever thinking Loki liked me.” 

  
  


“Oh. I’m sorry, Thor.” 

  
  


“It’s fine.” He hisses, then immediately feeling bad for snapping at her. “I’m sorry. I’m just upset. I shouldn’t take it out on you.” 

  
  


Jane gives him a small, hesitant, smile as a response and Thor shrinks down in his seat. 

  
  


By the time he gets off from school, Loki has texted him, 

  
  


**I’m worried. Please text me to let me know you’re okay. (** Sent 3:45pm) 

  
  


**I’m really confused on what happened. Why the sudden cold shoulder.** (Sent 3:58pm)

  
  


**Thor please, I know you’re out of class, just let me know you’re okay, that’s all.** (Sent 4:04pm)

Thor wants to leave Loki on read, he’s hurting, and wants Loki to know that, but Loki  _ can’t  _ know. It was obvious now that Loki didn’t realize how deeply rooted Thor’s feelings were and Thor couldn’t,  _ wouldn't _ , risk the relationship he and Loki had. He had to be okay, he would make himself okay. For Loki. 

  
  


_ I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you, thought you may have wanted alone time with Svad, I’m coming back later  _ (sent 4:15)

  
  


**Jesus Thor. Thank god you’re okay, don’t do that to me. See you soon.** (Sent 4:18pm)

  
  


Thor wants to stay out, but the bus only runs for so long. He catches the 530 bus and composes himself the entire twenty minute ride, then walks the rest of the five blocks back to his and Loki’s house. He sucks a long deep breath in before going in, finding Loki sitting at the counter. 

  
  


“Hey.” Thor says. 

  
  


“Hey.” 

  
  


“Sorry for worrying you. I didn’t mean to.” 

  
  


Loki shakes his head, “It’s fine, you’re allowed to do whatever you want.”

Thor makes a noise of agreement. He passes by Loki and into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and grab a cold soda. 

  
  


“Sooo, you and Svad?” Thor asks, spreading Mayo on his bread. 

  
  


“Yeah. I mean, we’re not back together. I just...he texted me and wanted to talk and that happened. I don’t think it will again. I don’t feel that way for him anymore.” 

  
  


“Oh, okay.” 

  
  


Thor plates his sandwich and grabs his drink and leaves for the living room to watch TV. He spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch, eventually pulling out his notes from class to organize and go over again. Loki comes and sits with him at one point, putting his feet in his lap as he reclines. 

  
  


“I blocked Svad. I don’t think it would be healthy for me to continue anything with him.” Loki says randomly. 

  
  


“That’s good.” Thor replies, he meant it, not because he was in love with Loki, but Svad had a bad streak with Loki— Thor didn’t want him hurting Loki again, when he decides to randomly leave. 

  
  


“Are you okay? You're  _ off  _ today.” Loki says, Thor shrugs, he didn’t know what to feel. Even if Loki wasn’t with Svad. Eventually he would be with someone, someone that wasn’t  _ him _ . It was eating him alive, these feelings he shouldn’t be feeling for Loki. 

  
  


“Let’s get drunk.” Is what he says. 

  
  


Loki laughs, “Sure, kiddo. Whatever you want.”

  
  


They start with some shots, Thor shooting back three before stopping to eat a slice of his pizza and watch the movie with Loki. He’s pleasantly buzzed and for go’s any more shots— the problem with him drinking is his tongue is looser, he can’t get his mind off of Loki and Svad. Why would Loki sleep with him? 

“I just don’t understand why you would fuck Svad if he was an asshole too you. It’s almost like you want to get hurt again.” Thor knows it’s mean, but he can’t help but to vomit out his thoughts. 

Loki stares at him for a moment, smile faltering, “Wow, okay. Jesus, what is your problem, Thor?” 

“Nothing. I’m just asking, you know how shitty he treated you.” 

“Seriously, Thor. Maybe it's best you go to bed, obviously you’re in a mood. I don’t know what I did to piss you off so much, it’s my life and I can do what I want. I already told you I wasn’t gonna do it again, I regret it, there's no need to make me feel worse about it.” 

Thor lets out a loud breath through his nose, frustrated. Loki was still avoiding the question,  _ why?  _ Why would he call Svad in the first place?

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad, Loki. I’m sorry, it just makes me mad that you would let yourself get hurt again.” 

“That’s not your choice, Thor.” Loki says, Thor can tell he’s getting angry. Thor is too, months of tension building up under his skin. 

“It should be. Obviously you don’t know what’s good for you.” That’s a low blow, and he nearly apologizes as he watches Loki’s face fall, but it quickly turns up in anger. 

“Why the fuck are you being such an asshole?!” 

“Because!” Thor yells back, “Because...You didn’t ask me!” 

Loki falls silent, and Thor can feel his heart begin to race, “I fucking love you, okay?! GOD, you don’t get it, I don’t wanna see you get hurt, I don’t want anyone else taking you from me! I want  _ you  _ to want  _ me _ !” 

It’s a breath of relief yet the scariest, all in one. Loki finally knows. Loki doesn’t say anything, just stares at him with panic in his eyes. 

Thor can feel his eyes become wet, fear beginning to bubble in his chest. “...I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

Loki gets up and walks to the kitchen, staying silent. For a moment Thor fears he’s gonna leave, he follows quickly. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Loki. I didn’t.. it wasn’t, I’m  _ sorry. _ ” Thor says again, exasperated. Loki pours himself another drink, then finally turns towards him. 

“How long?” 

“I don’t know, forever? At Least since I was twelve, when I realized I was gay.” Thor’s voice trembles, but he wasn’t going to lie. Loki wanted the truth, he deserved the truth. 

“Fuck, kid.” 

Loki shoots the drink— Thor steps back, ready to leave and sleep it off and hope everything can just go back to normal. He’s turning around when Loki grabs his wrist, Thor stops and turns around. 

Loki steps forward into Thor’s space, his eyes flick down to his lips and inches closer. Loki’s lips brush his, Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. The world fell away around Thor, Loki’s hand coming up the rest below his ear. Caressing his cheek, a soft touch against his burning skin. He runs his hand down Loki’s spine, pulling him closer until there is no space left between them. He was sure Loki could feel his heart beating out of his chest. The kiss is sloppy, teeth clanking and the taste of expensive whiskey mingling between them. Thor pressing his hips into Loki’s, groaning softly when he feels how hard Loki is. Loki pulls back softly, breathing hard. His eyes are blown, lips red and chapped slightly. 

“Bend over the counter, take off your shorts.” 

Thor whines in the back of his throat and does as he’s told, slipping his shorts down past his ass, freeing his cock and balls. He can’t help but to give himself a few strokes while he waits for Loki to come back. Loki footsteps echo down the hall and Thor quickly bends over. He places his chest down onto the counter, spreading his legs wide. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Loki groans, “You are a sight to see baby.” 

Thor moans, his cock throbbing at Loki’s praise. He can hear Loki clothes ruffling, then a cap snapping open. He jumps when two wet fingers touch his hole, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Next time I get you like this I’m gonna eat you out till you come, then fuck you nice and slow, I don’t have the patience tonight.” 

Thor presses his hips back into Loki’s fingers, desperate for something. He doesn’t have patience, not right now. What he needs is Loki to fuck him. 

“Please…” he whines. Loki finally presses, slipping his two fingers into his hole, he hisses at the pain. Loki pumps them a few times, letting Thor get used to the stretch before he’s pressing a third in. The stretch is more painful this time, Loki pauses, rubbing his back and pressing kisses along his clothed shoulder blades. 

“Jus’ fuck me already.  _ Please _ , I’m ready.” He begs, he can hear more lube being squeezed, then a small sigh from Loki that Thor guesses is him spreading lube on his cock. The first press of Loki’s cock against his hole, steals his breath. His fingers tightening down on the side of the counter. Loki moves his hips slowly, pressing in inch by inch until he’s fully seated inside him. 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard.” Loki whispers in his ear, nipping it softly. Thor moans loudly, “Fuck, please, just  _ move _ .” Loki wasn’t kidding, he slides out until the tip is setting inside him, then slams his hips forward. Knocking Thor forward with a jolt and a grunt, sliding him up further on the counter— Loki doesn't give, pounding into him with short powerful jabs of his hips that knock his own against the counter painfully. He can’t wait to see the bruises he knows that will be there tomorrow. Loki slows his thrusts to grind softly into him, he shifts his hips, just enough and Thor lets a breathy moan, eyes rolling; “There,  _ fuckfuckfuck,  _ right there, don’t stop.” Loki sets a hand on the bottom of his spine, for better control, and begins to thrust again. Each hard thrust hits his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up Thor’s spine. Thor can’t keep quiet, moaning loudly, babbling nonsense and Loki’s name in between. Loki’s speaking too, simple praises of  _ good boy, so good, love you,  _ or the dirtier ones,  _ so fucking tight, gonna fill you up _ ; warmth begins to spread in his lower abdomen, that tight coil beginning to lossen, he’s so close, 

  
  


“‘M’ close.” Thor says. 

  
  


“Me too. Come on, Thor, come for me.” 

  
  


Loki pounds into him,  _ once, twice, thrice,  _ “Oh, fuck!” Thor gasps, eyes rolling, muscles tensing and balls drawing up as he begins to come. Loki stops, until he finally relaxes, then chases his release. The feeling of Loki coming inside him isn’t what he expected, nor is the sound Loki makes. A deep guttural groan that has Thor letting a moan of his own— “Fuck, fill me, fill me,  _ yes _ ..” 

Later, both of them freshly showered together. Loki orders them more pizza and opens a bottle of wine. 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Thor says from Loki’s lap where he’s laying. 

“Neither can I.” Loki says, softly petting his head. 

—

The spend the rest of the weekend the same way, eating takeout and Loki fucking Thor on every surface they can think of. Loki makes good on his promise, eating Thor out until he comes. Thor never imagined something like that could feel so fucking good. When Sunday night finally rolls around, Thor can’t help but to feel sad that their weekend has come to end. 

  
  


“I wish I didn’t have class or you had work. I just wanna spend the rest of our lives exactly like this.” Thor says, laying next to Loki in bed. 

Loki laughs, patting Thor on the chest, “I don’t think I could handle doing this everyday kid, gotta remember I’m an old man.” 

“My old man.” 

  
  


When morning comes, Thor wakes up alone per usual. He goes through his normal morning routine. Getting dressed, making his coffee and grabbing a bagel. 

  
  


“Is that a hickey?!” Darcy whispers, soon as he takes his seat. Thor blushes, he had completely forgotten to cover it when he was getting ready. 

“Maybe.” 

“Please tell me that’s from your sugar daddy and not some random hookup.” 

“He’s not my— yes, okay? Now leave me alone.” 

“Not a chance! Tell me everything!” Darcy says, excited. 

“Leave him alone, Darcy.” Jane says, coming up from behind them and taking her seat next to Thor. 

“No, he finally got dicked down by his sugar daddy uncle and won’t tell me the deets!” 

“What! Why didn’t you text me!” Jane says, way too loud and attracting the attention from the few other students already sitting down. 

“Shhh!” Thor shushes, “Jesus, me and Loki had sex, were madly in love and I couldn’t be happier. Happy?” 

Darcy rolls her eyes, “Prude.” 

Jane flicks her in the arm, “Ignore her. I’m happy for you, Thor.” 

“Thanks.” Thor replies sheepishly.

  
  


**How’s class?** (Sent 2:39pm) 

_ Good. How’s work?  _ (Sent 2:45)

Thor wonders how Loki deals with Odin. He was sure Odin didn’t pull punches with Loki, Odin had always been a force to reckon with; he remembers Loki telling him about an intern they had that lasted three hours before Odin had gotten a hold of him and sent the boy out of the building in tears. 

**Okay. Odin’s in a better mood today, no one’s been fired.** (Sent 3:00pm)

_ Odin not firing someone? He must be ill.  _ (Sent 3:13pm)

**What do you want for dinner? I was thinking about making some chicken with vegetables.** (Sent 3:15pm)

Thor makes a face when he reads the text, chicken and veggies? Thor would rather have pizza or pasta. 

_ How about pasta? I can stop by the store on my way home and get the stuff to make it.  _ (Sent 3:30pm)

**Of course, my sweet boy wouldn’t want something good for him. That’s fine with me. I’ll put some cash in your account.** (sent 3:33pm) 

  
  


—

The school week is long. With class and homework and Loki at work, pulling a few extra hours. They hardly have any time to themselves, both too tired to do anything other than eat dinner and go to bed. 

With Friday classes over, he’s never been so happy to home for the weekend. He’s so ready to get time with Loki again— the new relationship between them was still blossoming, hot and heavy. They barely could keep their hands off each other, Loki taking him every chance he could seize upon. Thor had never been happier, Loki made him feel something he’s never felt before. He arrives home and is surprised to find Loki home already. 

“I didn’t expect you home this early. Did you quit early?” 

Loki nods, “Since I’ve been pulling extra hours this week I was able to go home a couple hours early. I actually came home because I wanted to take you to dinner. Figured I better spoil my boy before he gets impatient with me.” 

_ My boy _ . Thor melts. He smiles bright and big, “Where?” 

“Kiku.” 

“Oooo, I can’t wait to eat some sushi and Thai noodles.”

Loki nods, “Go get dressed. You don’t have to dress fancy or anything. Just get comfortable.” 

-

Thor gets dressed in his dark grey sweater and the jeans Loki bought him last week. Slipping on his sneakers, he heads back out to meet Loki in the living room. Loki’s dressed in his black jeans with a matching sweater, tucked in. Paired with his Gucci belt. He looks fucking  _ hot _ . Thor almost wants to forget about dinner, he wants to drop to his knees and suck Loki off. Thor steps close into Loki’s space, he grabs Loki’s chain with his index finger, tugging softly. 

“I wanna suck your dick so bad right now.” 

Loki snorts, “Dinner first.” 

“Such a party pooper. Let’s leave then the faster we eat the faster we can get back here and I can ride you.” 

“Who could’ve told me my sweet nephew would end up being such a little slut?” 

Thor’s face goes red, his dick twitching as arousal grows in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Thor whispers. 

Loki rolls his eyes, grabbing him and tugging them both out the door. 

-

Thor orders three plates of different sushi and Thai noodles. Loki on the other side, orders Thai chicken and one plate of sushi, teasing Thor softly about how much he eats. 

“She totally thinks I’m your sugar daddy.” Loki laughs, referring to the waitress that had given them more than one judgement look. Thor goes bright red, choking on his water. He quickly recovers himself, coughing and letting out an awkward laugh. He discreetly fixes himself, trying to make his boner less noticeable.  _ God _ , Loki could not know about that. He would rather die than for Loki to find out about his little  _ kink _ . 

The waitress brings back their check and a better attitude apparently, with the way she smiles sweetly at Loki. Loki hands his card over without looking at the check. 

“Give yourself a twenty percent tip, sweetheart.” 

Thor feels jealousy pit in his stomach at the way she looks at Loki. She glances at him and Thor can’t help the scowl he gives her, feeling satisfaction when her smile drops and she quickly leaves. 

“Seriously?” Loki says, amusement in his tone. “Is my boy jealous?” 

“No.” Thor says too quickly to be convincing. He wants to leave, ready to get back home so he can convince Loki to fuck him. He grabs his leftovers, standing up as soon the waitress brings Loki’s card back. He leaves before Loki, waiting for him by the door of the car. 

Soon as they get in, Loki breaks out in loud laughter. 

“You’re ridiculous. Even if she was into me, I wouldn’t entertain her.” 

“I wasn’t jealous.” Thor states, “I’m not worried about someone else taking my spot. They’d have some pretty big shoes to fill. I’m one of a kind.”

Loki laughs, “You sure are.” 

—

Hardly a breath has been taken after walking inside before he’s being slammed against the door. Loki’s breath hot on his lips.

“I think I was promised you on your knees for me.” 

Loki steps back away, then heads for the couch to sit down and spread his legs— he looks like something out of a magazine. All long legs and sex appeal. It’s such a turn on that Loki’s all his,  _ finally _ . 

Thor slips off his shoes then begins his walk towards Loki. He tries to walk sexy, but judging by Loki’s badly hidden amusement he’s failing. Thor drops to his knees between Loki’s spread ones. He slides his hands up the inside of Loki’s thighs, palming his half hard cock. He hooks his fingers into Loki’s jeans, Loki’s already undone his belt and took it off. Thor pops the button to his jeans, then unzips his zipper. Loki lifts his hips allowing him to tug the jeans down his thighs. Thor’s mouth waters when he sees the bulge in Loki’s boxers— he mouths at the head softly, getting the fabric wet. He pulls back, blinking up a Loki; his eyes are blown, cheeks ruddy with arousal. Thor keeps eye contact as he pulls Loki out, then leans down to lick at the tip with his tongue. He kisses down the shaft, breaking the eye contact. He listens carefully at Loki’s softs sigh, then the throaty moan when he lets his cock sink in the warm heat of his mouth. He can only take so much before he gags and pulls back, going down again. He does it a few more times, till he can take him deeper without gagging. He picks up the pace bobbing his head. 

Loki’s fingers thread through his hair, holding the back of his head. Thor pauses, allowing his mouth to relax. He nods softly, giving Loki permission to begin thrusting into his mouth. One hand rests on Loki’s thigh, the other goes down to palm at his own cock. Moaning softly, Loki groans, bucking harder into his mouth. 

“That’s it. Suck  _ daddy’s  _ cock baby boy.”

Thor whines loudly— his hips twitch up into his hand and he comes. He moans, face going red with embarrassment. Loki’s hips thrust twice more, he gags hard forcing himself to swallow as Loki’s begins to come. He pulls back, breathing deeply. 

“ _ Holy fuck _ .” He gasps, resting his head on Loki's thigh. His face is burning, embarrassed. 

“You really thought I wouldn’t catch on? You’re not very good at hiding how turned on you are. Is this what you want? You want me to be your daddy, Thor?”

Thor lifts his head, looking up at Loki. “ _ Yes _ , fuck, will you fuck me now?” 

Loki frowns, “Ask nicely.” 

“Loki—  _ daddy _ , will you please fuck me? I need your cock so bad.” 

—

  
  


Falling into a routine with Loki, is warmth in itself. He wakes up in the morning alone, unless it’s the weekend. He gets Loki those days, normally having sleepy morning sex followed by afternoon sex  _ and _ after dinner sex. Getting Loki as  _ Loki  _ and his  _ daddy _ , is better than heaven itself. After a long discussion that memorable blow job weeks ago, Loki and him set their boundaries and wants. Thor’s never been happier, getting everything he wants. 

“What?” Loki asks, clocking Thor lost in thought. 

  
  


“I can’t stop thinking about you fucking me over that counter.” 

  
  


Loki pauses mid fork from plate to mouth, his mouth parted and staring up at Thor like he has two heads. 

  
  


“I mean, like you eating me out, getting me nice and wet and then just fucking…. _ pounding _ my ass. God, I’m getting so hard just’ thinking about it.” 

  
  


Loki slowly sets his fork down, scoots his chair carefully backwards, “Now, is that anyway to ask for something you want, Thor?” 

Loki’s voice has dropped, it’s no longer  _ Loki _ and now it’s  _ daddy _ . A shiver goes down his spine, “Sorry, daddy. I just get a little off track when thinkin’ about your big cock. Will you please fuck me? Preferably over the counter and since I’ve been such a good boy all day would you eat me out and get me nice and wet so I can take daddy’s cock?” 

  
  


“Mmm. Have you been good though?” 

  
  


Thor stops, then “Yes! I did everything you asked today!” Thor knows he isn’t supposed to raise his voice with daddy, they're supposed to talk things out, communicate properly and voice what they want. Thor’s hard and all he can think about is Loki’s cock in his ass. He’s gonna be punished and he almost apologizes, but he doesn’t. He  _ had  _ done everything daddy asked. 

  
  


“ _ Thor _ .” Loki warns, Thor doesn’t stop. 

  
  


“I did! I cleaned up, finished my homework and made dinner.” 

“I didn’t say you didn’t do those things, did I? I asked you to ask  _ nicely _ . Not like a rude little boy, I think maybe I’ve spoiled you too much.” 

“Naughty boys get their asses spanked,” Loki rumbles, “Get in position.”

Thor climbs carefully from his chair, he stands in front of Loki for a moment. His heart pounding as he pulls down his shorts past his ass, letting them settle in the middle of thighs. He lays across Loki’s lap, Thor was placed over Loki’s legs, which were spread so that one supported Thor’s chest and the other his hips. Thor’s head hung down and his hands and feet firmly on the floor. Loki’s hand clamped onto the back of Thor’s neck to steady him before the crack and sting of the first spank. Thor gasps, jolting forward, but Loki’s hand at his neck holds him still. Thor‘s cock gives a twitch.  _ God _ , he’d always wanted to be spanked. 

Loki was relentless, only a small pause, getting Thor’s reaction before letting loose and lavishing down more blows. Thor whines loudly at the second and third spank, before falling quiet only to get loud again when his ass begins to get raw. 

“Five more, baby. Can you do it?” 

Thor sniffles and nods. “Yes, daddy.” 

_ One, two, three, four, five _ — Tears are steadily leaking out of Thor’s eyes before Loki finally stops. He lets Thor breathe, rubbing soothing circles across his back. 

“You’re such a good boy, Thor. Good boys deserve treats. Go get on the bed, naked. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Thor obeys, climbing to his feet and slipping off his shorts. He walks into their bedroom, he strips off the rest of his clothes and gets into position on the bed the way Loki likes him; face down and ass up with his legs spread. He wants to touch his cock, he’s painfully hard, but Loki hadn’t given him permission. Soft footsteps get closer behind him before the bed dips with Loki’s weight. 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“Eat me out.” He says, then quickly, “Please, daddy.” 

Loki’s hands come to massage his ass, pulling the cheeks apart rubbing his thumb across his hole. 

“Okay.” Thor tenses with anticipation when he feels Loki’s hot breath against his hole, then gasps at the first swipe of Loki’s wet tongue. Loki was talented with his tongue, Thor turning to putty under him. Loki licked at him until he was wet and sloppy, spit dripping down his balls. His cock twitches when Loki begins to thrust his tongue inside of him, sucking at the rim and mimicking the feel of his cock when he’s trusting, except it was soft and wet and so  _ fucking good _ . 

“Can I come  _ please _ .” He gasps, the need for something was killing him. 

“Go ahead. Come for me baby.” 

Thor shifts his weight so he can get his hand on his cock, it only takes two quick pumps before he’s coming. Gasping out a choked moan of Loki’s name. 

The snick of the lube popping open brings him back from his high, “ _ Yes _ , fuck please fuck me daddy. I need it, I need your cock.” 

“Such a greedy slut.  _ My  _ greedy slut.” Loki punctuates his words by pressing in hard, slipping into him with a smooth move. 

“ _ Yes _ , all yours daddy. Always.” 

Thor can’t hold back his moans. He was happy Loki’s closest neighbor lived half a mile away, he liked knowing he could be as loud as he wanted without disturbing anyone. Loki fucks like a  _ god _ , it’s deep and hard, with absolutely no give. He pounds into Thor like a jackhammer, his hands so tight on his hips it hurts, definitely leaving bruises on his tanned skin. Thor lives for them, the private marks he can only see when he’s naked looking fondly at them in the mirror. Thor’s babbling, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, finally settling on one clutched in the sheets, the other comes to cling to Loki’s thigh. His fingers digging into the flesh there, leaving moon shaped prints in its wake. 

Loki was close, his thrusts simmering into small, hard, jabs that leave Thor shaking with feeling. The deep grunts had heightened in pitch, small little keens, Thor was shaking, his cock leaking between his legs. Loki was pressing against his prostate, grinding down on it with small circles. 

“G’nna come.” Thor says. 

“Me too baby, you want my come?” 

Thor begs so prettily, “Yes,  _ yes,  _ fill me up. I wanna feel it, come on daddy, give me your come.” 

Loki pounds in one more time, coming hard. Thor follows, clenching down on Loki who’s still coming, filling Thor till it’s leaking out around his cock and dripping down onto the sheets. Thor collapses, his muscles spent. Loki falls on top of him, Thor groans batting at him till he finally rolls off and lays beside him. 

“You’re amazing.” Thor marveles, scooting close to rest his head on Loki’s chest. 

—

Thanksgiving break leaves Thor out of class on Monday and he takes up Loki’s offer to join him at work. He hasn’t been to the office in years, he almost denies. He didn’t want to see Odin. 

“He won’t be in. He’s on vacation with Frigga this week.” 

So, Thor goes. The office hasn’t changed, even the tense atmosphere was the same. He stays in Loki’s office, quietly entertaining himself with some work Loki lets him work on. It was hot, really, it felt like a bad porno; Thor some bad intern and Loki his boss who promises forgiveness for  _ something  _ in return. He can’t help but to fantasize on it— crawling under Loki’s desk and sucking his cock while he takes calls, maybe even having to be quiet while he has a meeting. 

“When do we get to go home?” 

Loki glances up at him, pausing his typing. 

“Not for another few hours, why?”

Thor sighs, “No reason.” 

Loki smirks, “ _ Oh _ , is my boy feeling neglected?” 

Thor shakes his head, blushing. “No!” 

“Come here.” 

Thor obeys, getting up quickly and coming around the desk to stand my Loki. Loki reaches forward, tugging him down by the collar of his shirt. Loki softly kisses him. 

“Now, be good and wait.”

—

Loki and him have thanksgiving alone, they order catering from a local family owned restaurant. Turkey and ham with all the normal thanksgiving sides. They eat on the couch watching cheesy hallmark movies all day. 

The next day, Loki goes to work and Thor spends his morning cleaning up the mess, he’s in the middle of doing the dishes when his phone rings. He reaches for it, answering it without looking at who it is. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Thor.” 

Thor’s stomach drops,  _ Odin _ . 

“What do you want?” Thor hisses. 

“I know Thor.” Odin says, his voice deep and gruff. Thor’s mind shuts down, his heart racing. 

“What are you talking about?” He asks, his voice shaky. 

“You and Loki. My secretary had some big news for me, never thought it would be her telling me my  _ son  _ was caught kissing his uncle.” 

“He’s not. He’s not blood.” Thor whispers, like it makes it any better. 

“Blood or not, it’s still  _ wrong.  _ It’s over, do you understand me? No more, you come home. I think it’s best you come back, apparently you need some shaping up.” 

Thor can’t believe this, “I’m an adult. I can do what I want.” He fumes. 

“No. Thor. Either you break up with him or Loki’s fired. Don’t test me Thor. What you’re doing is  _ wrong _ , you need help.” 

“No I don’t!” 

“I will not argue with you on this. Come home or there will be consequences.” Odin yells then hangs up. Thor throws his phone, uncaring what happens to it. 

He paces back and forth, Odin wouldn’t fire Loki. He couldn’t. He was just trying to scare him into doing what he wanted. Fuck that. He needs a drink. 

He grabs his shoes and his keys and leaves. 

—

He drives to the bar on the other side of town. It’s quiet and that’s what he loves about it, with a loud sigh he settles into a bar stool. 

“Bad day?” Mike asks. Already pouring him a shot of whiskey. 

“ _ My dad _ .” Thor seethes. “He thinks he can just control everything I fucking do. If I wanna fuck my uncle then I can! Fuck him!” 

It isn’t until Mike's face falls that he realizes what he’s just said. “He’s not my blood uncle. He’s my father's co-worker. He was around a lot so he kinda became my non-blood uncle— now he’s my boyfriend and my father just can’t accept that I’m gay.” 

“That’s tough. My brothers gay, it took my parents awhile to accept it, but they eventually came around. Maybe he just needs time to accept it.”

Thor shakes his head, “Odin’s not like that. He’s never been accepting of my lifestyle or others who are like me. Hermod, my little brother tried for the longest time to change his mindset but after he died Odin just got more hateful.” 

Mike gives him a soft pat on his arm, “I’m sorry, Thor. Don’t let him change you. You love who you love, fuck him. If he can’t accept you then that’s his fault.” 

Thor nods, “Yeah. Can I get three shots of the strong stuff? I need it.” 

“Of course, kid. On the house.” 

—

  
  


He’s drunk. Mike cuts him off, calling him and cab and leaving him with the parting words of, “Go back to your boyfriend and get some sleep.” 

Thor can’t do that, he needs Odin to understand. He doesn’t even care how late it is when he’s on the steps of his once childhood home. He bangs on the door loudly, shouting for Odin to come out.

The door opens and Odin stands on the other side fuming with anger. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here? It’s four in the morning!” 

_ Four?  _ A moment of panic reached his brain, Loki was probably worried sick about him. 

“I fucking love him and if you have a problem with that then honestly? Fuck yourself. You’ve never cared for me you bastard!” Thor yells, such much anger over the years builds up and he can’t hold back anymore. 

“You smell like the floor of a bar.  _ Disgusting _ .” Odin hisses. 

Thor fist clenches, Odin was ignoring him. “I don’t care what you think or do. He’s my  _ boyfriend _ . I love him and he loves me. I don’t need you. He’s done more for me then you've ever done.” 

Odin eyes narrow, “You’re sick Thor, you need help. Come inside.” 

Thor shakes his head, “No. Fuck off.” 

“ _ Now Thor _ .” 

“You can’t scare me anymore. I’m done being scared of you. Why can’t you just accept that I’m gay!” Thor yells. 

“Shut the fuck up! We don’t need the the neighbors knowing you’re a fag!” 

That’s the final blow, Thor shoves Odin hard. “I’m not a fag!” A fight is brewing, from inside Thor can see Frigga and his brothers staring at them fearfully, it’s Odin who throws the first punch, his clunky rings connecting with his cheek hard enough to split the skin and knock him back. Thor stumbles, then throws his own right hook. He connects Odin grumbling and nearly falling back, Tyr and Balder rush forward catching him and allowing Frigga to pull him away. 

The fight is ugly, Thor only able to get so many kicks and punches in before he’s over powered by Tyr and Balder. He’s bloody, his nose and eyebrow gushing. Tyr catches his ribs with a hard kick and Thor shouts, coughing on his own blood. Balder and Tyr won’t give up, even with Thor curled in on himself and crying. He tries to swing again, catching Tyr in the knee and knocking him over. Balder is harder, he’s always been bigger than Thor, bigger than  _ Odin _ . He’s a powerhouse and Thor fears Balder might kill him. He’s choking and trying desperately to protect himself from his older brothers flailing punches. Frigga’s yelling now, pulling him off. Thor gasps, staring up at her. Her eyes are cold and unforgiving— Frigga used to be like the sun on his skin, warm and welcoming, but she was the sun before the clouds, short and fleeting. Loki,  _ Loki,  _ was a warmth he’d never experienced, like lying in the sun after getting out of the pool refreshing and comforting. Loki was  _ home _ . He feels nothing but a deep ache where he once felt a deep love for his mother. She never stood up for him, never tried to change Odin. Even now, as he lies bloody and cold, she just looks away. Her warmth was no longer there, she was only the clouds now, cold and gloomy. He longs for Loki,  _ his sun, _ he wants to be back home in his arms.

“Leave Thor and don’t come back.” Frigga whispers. She gets Tyr and Balder back inside, the door closing with a click. He lies there staring up at the stars and remembers that night with Loki on the yacht, the night everything changed for them. He couldn’t die, no, Loki needed him. He  _ needed _ Loki. He crawls to his feet, crying out softly at the bursts of pain in his ribs. It’s ten miles back to Loki’s, he hobbles there slowly, stopping every few minutes to breathe through the pain. He can see Loki’s driveway,  _ their  _ driveway. He pushes forward, just a few more feet and he would be back in the safety of Loki’s arms.

The door opens before Thor can get to it. Loki rushes out and grabs him up with shock and fear, “Oh my god Thor. What happened?” 

“..Odin.” He whispers, then passes out, going limp in Loki’s arms. Loki’s stares at Thor horrified; he was covered in blood, his face was hardly recognizable. He was grotesque. Already his eyes were swollen over and bloody spit drooled from his slack jaw. Anger suddenly lights up inside of him like fire, how  _ dare  _ Odin do this to him. With the most strength he can muster, he drags Thor to the steps carefully laying him down so he can rush inside to grab his phone and call an ambulance. It feels like hours before the ambulance sirens close in and the bright flashing lights are blinding him— two EMT’s begin to work on Thor while another pulls him to the side and begins to ask him questions. Loki doesn’t know, all Thor had said was Odin, he wasn’t sure if Odin had done this. 

“Can I ride with him? Please.” 

“Are you family?” 

Loki nods, “Yes. He’s my boyfriend.” It’s the first time Loki’s ever said it, it’s bitter leaving a foul taste in his mouth that he has to use it now. The fear he feels is crippling, Thor could have a brain injury or internal bleeding. He climbs into the back of the ambulance sitting down and preparing himself for the long night ahead of him. 

After getting out of the ambulance and sitting in the waiting room for hours, Loki was near dying. The clacking of the keys coming from the receptionist and the constant boring commercials from the TV was driving him insane. He wanted to know what was going on with Thor right now, not ten minutes, two hours or forty years later; he needed to know Thor was okay, that he was safe and alive. 

“Mr. Laufeyson?” 

Loki jumps to his feet. “Is he okay?” 

“Yes. we stitched up his face, he’s got thirty stitches total. His orbital bone and nose was fractured. We ran brain scans and there’s no damage but he does have a minor concussion— the MRI revealed two of his ribs were broken, his hand was pretty swollen so we also X-rayed that. His hand was broken in two places, we casted that. He’s going to be fine, but we’re going to keep him overnight for evaluation.” 

Loki nods along, “Can I see him?” 

-

Thor lay in the hospital bed, eyes fixed on the window until Loki walked in. He turned, knowing already what face he would make, and he did. His eyes grew wide and his bottom lip trembled and he hurried to sit by his bedside. Loki’s eyes roamed over his face and body, his eyes growing wet. “it’s alright.” Thor croaks, grabbing Loki’s hand. Loki’s lip trembles again and the dam finally breaks free, he sobs quietly. 

“I was worried sick. I found your phone broken and I was scared something happened— what happened, Thor?” 

Thor winces as he stitches pull, “Odin called me. He knows about us, he yelled at me and told me if I didn’t break up with you he would fire you. So I went to the bar and got drunk to think things over, I was so angry and tired of Odin always trying to control me so I went over there to give himself a piece of my mind and to shove it up his ass but it didn’t go well, obviously. Tyr and Balder came out and did this. I tried to defend myself but it was three against one, I didn’t stand a chance.” 

“My sweet brave boy.” Loki whispers fondly. He looks away sniffling and wiping his face of tears. 

“Can I go home?” Thor asks. 

Loki shakes his head, “No. the doctor wants to keep

you overnight to make sure everything is normal.” 

—

The next morning, the doctor confirms Thor can leave. 

“No heavy lifting. Not for a while, those ribs are going to be quite sore—  _ and  _ no vigorous activities. If you guys want to have sex, I would recommend you be gentle, but not for atleast a week or two.”

Thor blushes softly. “Thank you doctor.” 

“Ice is going to be your best friend for a while. It’ll help with all the bruised tissue around your face. We’ll set up an appointment in a few weeks to have your stitches taken out. We’ve also prescribed you a low dose pain medication to help with the pain. Take these discharge papers to the front desk and you’re good to go.” 

Loki takes the papers from the doctor, thanking him quietly before turning around and helping Thor get up. They hobble out slowly to the receptionist desk, Loki handing her the forms. She types out something then dismisses them. 

Getting up Loki’s steps is the worst, his ribs protesting the movement greatly. He’s crying by the time they get inside, quickly taking a seat on the couch. He sits for a moment, before getting up quietly telling Loki he's gonna shower. 

“I’ll help you.” Loki states, clear he won’t take no for an answer. Thor nods and they both begin their descent towards the bathroom. He carefully strips, careful of his ribs and face. He finally can get a good look at himself, staring into the mirror above the counter. 

Purple bruises were scattered across his abdomen like a rash— his face wasn’t any better, his left eye was completely swollen shut, nearly black with bruising. His face was molted with purples, reds and tints of grey. There was still blood on him, flecks of it was across his chest and his hair was matted with it. He hadn’t realized how much he’d truly bled. Loki comes behind him, his arms carefully wrap around his chest, kissing the back of his neck. 

“You’re still beautiful.” Loki chimed. “ _ My  _ beautiful sweet boy.” 

—

Freshly showered, Thor requests something real for dinner, not cardboard hospital food. Loki orders doordash from their favorite burger place then helps him get comfortable on the couch, placing a cold pack onto his eye. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Loki says, later after dinner and half way into a random movie. Thor shrugs. 

“Not really.” He didn’t want to, he wanted to forget about it. He had gone there to prove his father wrong, to make him understand he no longer needed him. Thor had found someone to love and care for him in a way he never did— that’s not what happened, his pride was broken. The bruises and ribs would heal, but his crushed pride and emotions would remain open wounds unable to heal. All at once, everything hits him. All he had now was Loki. All he’s ever wanted was to be loved by his parents. A raw sob crawls up his throat, tears spilling over like a broken dam. His chin trembles like a small child— Loki rushes forward, pulling him carefully into his arms. Thor sobs into his chest unceasingly, his hands clinging to Loki’s shirt. Loki holds him, rocking them back and forth, rubbing soothing motions onto his back. 

“ _ Why _ ..” he croaks, “ _ why am I not good enough for them _ ?” He cries. 

“I don’t know sweet boy.” Loki whispers, he himself had no idea why, but it didn’t matter anymore, Loki would give him all the love and support he wanted,  _ needed _ . 

“I love you, Thor. You’re the best thing to come into my life, spoiling and loving you has been my greatest treasure.” 

Thor doesn’t say anything, but he begins to calm. Loki gets them into bed, stealing the throw pillows from the couch to elevate Thor’s arm. Loki’s exhausted physically and emotionally, his mind heavy with a decision he should have made a long time ago. Once Thor is asleep, he finally falls asleep himself. 

—

Loki wakes Thor up before he leaves for work. He gets him settled on the couch, he gives him his meds and the breakfast he made him. 

“I just have to run to the office for an hour or so. I’ll be back before lunch, if you have to get up please be careful.” 

Thor rolls his eyes, “I’ll be fine, Loki. Go.” 

Loki leaves hesitatingly— he wanted to stay home but he needed to do this. He arrives at this office by passing Amora and going straight into Odin’s office. The door slams shut and a rattle and Odin looks up startled, his eyes narrow. 

Loki cuts him off before he can even get started, “How dare you lay your hands on my boy!” 

“ _ Your _ boy?” Odin hisses, “Thor is  _ sick _ and you took advantage of that. What Thor needs is help, I didn’t raise my son to be a faggot. You tainted him, I should call the law and have you arrested.” 

“ _ Arrested _ ? For what, giving Thor what he deserves? I didn’t taint him. I showed him what it actually means to be loved by someone, something you failed at long ago.” Loki growls. 

“The only thing I failed at was letting you be around my son.” Odin says his words laced with hatred.

Loki laughs, “You’re so naive it’s sad. I didn’t come here to fight with you, I came because I quit.” 

“You can’t do that.”

“I can and will. This has been coming for a long time and you won’t stop me, I have my lawyers and nothing is stopping me from quitting, not even you.” 

Odin’s face goes red with anger, “The office is better off without you anyway, I don’t need  _ fags  _ ruining my reputation.” 

Loki laughs again, “The only thing that’s ruining your reputation is you. The media is going to have a field day when they get wind of you beating your son for being gay.” 

Odin jumps up from his chair, “I have lawyers and they will not allow a word of it out. Try me.” 

“I’m assuming the police talked to you then? Let me guess you cut a pretty check and it’s all water under the bridge for you? Huh?” 

Odin presses his suit down with his hands and Loki’s eyes narrow when he sees the bruises on Odin’s knuckles. He leans down, pressing his phone on the desk. 

“Amora please send security up. I need Loki off the premises immediately.” 

Loki smirks, “I’m leaving. I just want to remember this one thing— while you go home and look at yourself in the mirror, you’re the one who broke your son.  _ You’re  _ the one who tainted him, not me. I was the one who saved him from a path he was headed down. If it wasn’t for me, Thor would’ve been killed himself and it would have been your fault. You’re nothing but a mean, insecure, old fuck who thinks power comes from pushing people around. I’m gone and since I no longer work here, I can say this.  _ Fuck you _ .”

Loki turns on his heel and stomps out, throwing the papers Odin would need for his termination on the floor. Once he's back in his car, he laughs and doesn’t stop for a long moment. He was free,  _ they  _ were free. 

He needed to do one last thing before he went home, he pulls out his cellphone and dials a number he hasn’t used in years. 

“ _ Blindi’ _ ?” He says when the line picks up. 

“Lo’?” Helblindi whispers, “Oh my god. How are you?” 

“Listen, I was wrong all those years ago when I left, I’m sorry, I thought at the time I was escaping from something but turns out I only created a bigger mess for myself. I’ve regretted it every day since.” 

“It’s okay, Loki. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Never better actually.” 

—

Thor smiles at Loki when he comes into the living room. 

“How was work?” He asks. 

Loki smiles, “Really good. I quit.” 

Thor’s smile fades, panic rising in his chest. “What? I'm so sorry Loki. This is all my fault.” 

Loki laughs, “None if this is your fault, I’ve been wanting to quit for years now. Recent events made me realize it needed to be done. It’s okay though, we’re free from him baby boy, today marks a new page in our life together.” 

Thor slowly stands, pulling Loki into a hug. “I love you.” 

Loki pulls back enough to be able to tilt his head down and give him a kiss. “I love you more.” 

-

Thor’s two week appointment to get his stitches out comes quickly; he's been so spoiled with Loki’s time and love, time bleeds away. He holds Loki’s hand tight as the doctor begins to pull his stitches out. A shrill ring breaks the silence in the room and Loki apologizes before letting himself out. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Lo’ it’s Helblindi.” 

“Oh, Hi, Bin’ what’s up?” 

“Listen, I know things ended badly years ago but you’re still my brother and I shouldn’t hold a grudge that dad took to his grave. Listen, we’ve had an opening and we need you. I’ve never met anyone as smart as you or the business ethic you have. So, why don’t you come work for us, the same position you had at Asgard Firm.” 

“What?” Loki asks, nearly speechless.

“I’m serious, Loki. I need you here, I can’t run this place by myself. Why don’t you and Thor come for dinner tonight at my house? We can discuss it more.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be there. Thanks ‘Bin.” 

Thor’s never met Loki’s brothers before, he’d met Laufey once before he died, he reminded him of Odin in a lot of ways, but Loki’s brothers are like Loki, they’re both tall and have the same pale skin and sharp Norwegian features as him. They’re sweet and kind, welcoming Thor with loving arms. 

The night is filled with delicious food, drinks and jokes and Thor’s heart swells at seeing Loki so happy to be with his brothers again. 

-

His bruises fade like the last petals of summer, kissed purple and yellow as the hue of his skin returns back to normal. He begins class again, spending nearly a week rooted to the couch catching up on his overdue work. It’s his last semester, thankful his professors were so understanding and not failing him for being out. 

Every Thursday they meet at Helblindi or Býleistr’s for dinner— seeing Loki rekindle the relationship with his brothers is beautiful, he yearns for the same, but none of his family has contacted him since that night but Hel’ and By’ make it their mission to make him their newest little brother, constantly teasing him. 

He graduates at the top of his class, Loki throws him a congratulatory party at Helblindi’s. They celebrate with drinks and Bodil, Hel’s wife, delicious cooking. The night ends with Loki taking him home and fucking him into the mattress before they both pass out. His last thought before he falls asleep is how happy he is. 

  
  


_ Five years later _ …

“Loki, nearly five years ago I gave you a job here. Now today I’m so incredibly honoured and happy to have you join me at the top to stand by my side in owning Laufey Enterprises.”

Thor watches with fondness and creeping pride as everyone congratulates Loki. The past five years have been filled with so much love and hard work, Loki with his brother and Thor starting his own job as a social worker, hours of practicing on the field before getting his own badge— Loki and him couldn’t be happier, nothing meant more to Thor than Loki. They’d moved last year, the property next to Helblindi had gone up for sale and when Loki had jokingly mentioned buying it and building their own house together Thor had responded “Let’s do it.” With all seriousness. Nearly eight months later, Thor and Loki had built their own home with everything they’d ever wanted. Now it was a home, the place Thor and Loki never wanted to leave, filled with so many pleasant memories. 

Loki returns to his side, taking his hand. 

“Hey baby.” He whisperers, Thor smiles at him warmly. “Hi, daddy.” He teases, smiling growing bigger when Loki’s eyes narrow. 

“Can you do me a favor? Go and give this to Hel’ for me.” 

Thor takes the paper from Loki and heads over to where Helblindi is, Helblindi takes it, he smiles. 

“Turn around.” 

Thor tilts his head in confusion, “Huh?”

“ _ Thor  _ turn around.” He repeats. Thor turns in his heel, not understanding— Loki’s on his knee, Thor watches with shaky hands tears already welling up as Loki reaches for something inside his pocket. 

“I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. When I think about you I know no one else will ever hold my heart like you do. I promise no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you the way I will. Thor, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course, a thousand times yes!” Thor gasps, nodding quickly, tears free falling. He holds a shaky hand out to let Loki slide the ring on. Loki stands and pulls him into a deep kiss. Thor clutches his face into his hands, never wanting to let go. Some years ago he might have done it out of fear of losing him, but he no longer fears that. Loki was  _ his _ , as he was Loki’s. They were together forever, that he was sure of. 

  
  


**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ☺️☺️


End file.
